


Явление

by Anakris



Series: Атланты [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Gen, Loki (Marvel) is Harry's Child, Powerful Harry Potter, minor Harry Potter & Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris
Summary: - Так, так, так, - Стив рефлекторно напрягся, узнавая весьма специфический голос, - тебе мало того, что ты подчинил моего сына, вынудил Хранителя нарушить его обещания, так ты еще и нашел в себе наглость явиться в Мидгард.





	Явление

**Author's Note:**

> Еще одна версия фем!Гарри (Мастер Смерти). 
> 
> Нам, реально, не нравится Война Бесконечности.  
> А так же есть куча фиков где Гарри - сын Локи, а что если всё было наоборот и это Локи - сын фем!Гарри?

\- Так, так, так, - Стив рефлекторно напрягся, узнавая весьма специфический голос, - тебе мало того, что ты подчинил моего сына, вынудил Хранителя нарушить его обещания, так ты еще и нашел в себе наглость явиться в Мидгард.   
  
Вся зелень в округе пожухла за несколько секунд, Стив знал, что сам он до сих пор в сознании только из-за сыворотки.   
  
\- Смертная, подчинившая Смерть, - выплюнул Титан, отбрасывая ослабевшего Стива в случайное дерево, - я...  
  
\- Ты, - бледная, черноволосая девушка улыбнулась уголками губ, - тоже, - щелчок худыми пальцами с неестественной прозрачной кожей, сквозь которую виднелись кости, - смертен.  
  
Перчатка на руке Таноса потеряла блеск, камни стали выглядеть как обычные пластиковые безделушки, а девушка сделала шаг вперед, превращая землю под её ногами в песок. Стив прилагая максимум усилий поднял голову, чтобы увидеть тонкую тропинку из песка сквозь джунгли.   
  
\- Впрочем, - после недолгой тишины, продолжила девушка, - если бы мне были безразличны смертные, то я бы обстоятельно рассказала тебе почему Локи был плохим вариантом.   
  
Пальцы проследили линии узоров на металлической перчатке, обвели зеленый камень, и вытащили его из крепления.   
  
\- Но я уважаю их в той степени, что необходима для твоей медленной смерти в моих угодьях, а не на этой прекрасной поляне.   
  
Улыбка покинула кукольное лицо. Последнее, что увидел Стив - легкий дым на месте напавшего на землю существа.


End file.
